


Persona 5 meet 3

by Videogameplayer7664



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Ken is at Shujin, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videogameplayer7664/pseuds/Videogameplayer7664
Summary: At Mitsuru's Orders, Ken Amada transfered to Shujin to keep tabs on the Phantom Thieves. One thing leads to another, and Ken soon finds himself leading 3 lives at once. A student at Shujin, a reserve member of The Shadow Opritives, and a Phantom Thief. Will he be able to keep these lives seprate, or will Akira and the rest of the gang find out.





	1. Chapter 1

New kid. Transfer student. Gekkoukan High scum. These were all names for Ken Amada. On Mitsuru's orders, he transferred to Shujin Academy to keep an eye on the Phantom Thieves. Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, and Ann Takamaki. He also thought that the student council president Makoto Nijima was involved, but there was no substantial evidence. A familiar ringtone snapped him out of his thoughts. He subconsciously smiled as he picked up the phone. It was his girlfriend Nanako Dojima.

" Hi Ken!" Her cheery voice greeted him.

"Hello Nanako. How are you doing?" Ken asked.

"I'm doing great! How about you?" She responded.

"I am doing as well as I can. How is Koromaru?" Ken inquired. Koromaru had been left with her because travel would be harder with with Koromaru because he had pups to look over now.

"He's fine! He and the pups have been driving everyone crazy with their energy though." Nanako said, her voice as bright as ever.

"That's nice to know." Ken said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Hey are you going to be home for your birthday?" Nanako asked, hope evident in her voice.

"Sadly no. I have to be here at least for the rest of the year." Ken responded with a sigh.

"Aww. I guess that makes sense though. Who knows what might happen when you're gone!" Nanako told him, evidently sad despite her trying to sound happy.

"I’m sorry I can’t visit you Nanako. This mission is important, and it’s my obligation as a former member of SEES to try and help other persona users. Plus, Mitsuru-Senpai needs me to keep an eye on the Phantom Thieves.” Ken pointed out. “I have to go now. I'll call you again soon." Ken promised as he got closer to his destination.

"See ya!" Nanako yelled as she ended the call.

As Nanko hung up he saw the bullies of Shujin walk towards him.

"Hey Amada! Who was that? Your girlfriend?" They sneered.

"Yes it was." He calmly replied, not letting these people get on his nerves. He had faced worse people and things when he had been part of SEES. There was no logical reason he should let these people get the best of him.

"Yeah right. Like a wimp like you could ever get a girl." the leader yelled as Ken made his way down the hall.

Ken decided not to answer as he made his way into Ms.Kawakami's class. He spotted two of the members of the Phantom Thieves, Akira Kurusu and Ann Takamaki. He took his seat behind them and took out his notebook to take notes. Even though he was there to observe the Phantom Thieves, he still had to keep up with his studies.

* * *

Akira looked back at the new kid, Ken. He had transferred to Shujin after they had taken down Madarame for unknown reasons, and while Ken was nice, there was something about him that Akira couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was how he ignored the bullies that came up to him everyday, or maybe it was how his eyes looked too old for a teenager. But most likely it was how tense he looked even when simply walking around. It was as if he were expecting something to jump out of the bushes, or attack him. Regardless, he sprinted to the place where Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke and Makoto had agreed to meet him.

"Yo! Akira! Over Here!" Yelled Ryuji. Akira ran over to the meeting spot. He spotted Ryuji and Ann standing next to Yusuke, with Makoto standing further to the left.

“You still need to take down Kaneshiro.” Makoto stated. “Can you start doing that today?” She asked

“Sure.” Akira responded. They split up. Soon enough, Makoto got herself kidnaped by Kaneshiro’s henchmen and they ran over to her position. Kaneshiro took a picture of them in the hideout and told them to get him 3 million yen or else he would release the pictures.

“How the hell are we going to get 3 million yen?” Ryuji asked.

“We’ll need to change his heart before he releases those pictures.” Morgana stated. “Everyone ready to go to the Metaverse?”

* * *

Ken sat quietly at his desk, the only noise being the soft sound of graphite on paper. Suddenly, his phone rang, and he picked it up. Somehow, on Ken’s phone was an app that looked like a red and black eye. Interested, Ken tapped on it and an automated voice said, "Beginning navigation." Suddenly, he was transported to a place that was quite obviously not his apartment. Ken  took a peek out of my window and saw ATM's walking down the street, and six mysterious figures.

On a whim, he picked up his evoker, ran down the stairs and onto the streets. Ken followed them into what looked like a floating bank, and took out his Evoker when he saw shadows and the strange figures. Hiding in the corner, Ken listened in on their conversation. A pudgy looking purple man who had been addressed as Kaneshiro talked to the girl he now identified as Makoto Nijima. Ken’s blood boiled when he heard Kaneshiro talk about forcing her into mountains of debt like it was the weather. He was about to summon Kala-Nemi when he saw Nijima-san scream. Suddenly, a mask appeared on her face, and she tore it off, making Ken cringe at the blood that had been spilled. Then, he spotted her persona. It took the form of a motorcycle, and had a blue face on the front. Nijima-san yelled for everyone to follow her and then she proceeded to drive through the wall into the city. Ken took out my phone and tapped on the weird app again to leave. He was going to have one hell of a report to give to Mitsuru-senpai tonight.

* * *

Once he returned home, Ken immediately called Mitsuru.

"Hello Mitsuru-Senpai." Ken greeted. He proceeded to tell her about the weird app, and the strange world. She responded by telling him to try and follow those people without them knowing. Perhaps they were the Phantom Thieves, or something related to them. It would make sense, seeing as the Investigation Team told them how people can have dungeons, and the description of this place fit the bill of one of the dungeons.

"Above all, stay safe Ken. Your safety is the highest priority here." Mitsuru stated. Despite being cold at times, she really did care.

"I will Mitsuru-Senpai. Thank you." Ken responded, and then he hung up.

 

Over the next few weeks, Ken discreetly followed the Phantom Thieves in real life and in the metaverse. So far, he hadn't needed to summon his persona or fight, but he made sure that his equipment was top notch regardless. Right now, he was tailing them as they made their way into the room with something called the treasure in it. Ken made a side note to ask Mitsuru-Senpai about what a treasure was in this context as he slipped out of view.

"Here we go ye pieces of shit!" Shadow Kaneshiro yelled. Then, everything fell into chaos. Joker relentlessly attacked and shot at Kaneshiro as Queen bombarded him with endless Frei’s with Skull going on support. Suddenly, Kaneshiro went into the vault and a enormous steel pig appeared. He watched as the pig went into "VIP" mode. It turned into a sphere, and Kaneshiro started running on top. Joker ordered everyone to guard, but Kaneshiro only ran faster. Seeing as The Piggytron didn't hit him the first time, Joker told everyone to attack. That was a huge mistake. The pig ran over everything in it's path and only left Joker conscious. Seeing this, Ken knew he had to step in. Putting the evoker to his forehead, he yelled

"PERSONA!" suddenly, Kala-Nemi appeared in front of him. Everything felt exactly like it had years ago. Power rushing through his veins, and blue smoke just disappearing next to him. The only difference, was that now, he realized he had a mask on, as well as different clothes. "Mediarahan!" Ken yelled pointing at the barely operating team in front of him. Green and Blue light encased them and restored them to their full health. He paused for a second to see if they had gotten better, and then ran back to his hiding place.

* * *

Everything was foggy and hurt, but nothing hurt as much as knowing that he may of just led his team to their doom. He had made the stupid decision of not telling his team to guard, and was now paying for it severely.

"Mediaharian!" He heard a voice yell. Suddenly, a feeling washed over him. It felt rejuvenating. Like a hundred dia's combined, or the effects of a good night's sleep in a mere second. Quickly, Joker got to his feet, and looked over to his team to find that they were getting up as well. Relief flooded his veins when he found out that they were okay. There was also someone behind them.

The person looked to be around the same height as Ryuji. His face was obscured by a black mask with an orange stripe around the border. He wore long black pants, and a black jacket. He also had on a orange hoodie underneath the jacket and a red armband with the letters SEES printed clearly in black on it. In one hand he held a silver gun, and in the other he held a long spar with an orange hilt, and one long tip in the middle with two other ones on the sides making it look like a trident. The mystery person ran into the shadows, so Akira couldn't see him anymore. Who was that? Akira suddenly thought about the comment Madarame had made about a persona user with a black mask. Was this him? He shook his head. Focus he told himself. Don't let your team down again. You can think about this later.

"Everyone!" Yelled Akira "Attack!" he and his team then started to pummel the Piggytron and Kaneshiro. Soon the battle was over. They held the treasure tightly as the palace collapsed around them. As they exited the Metaverse, Akira could've sworn that he had seen the same person that had helped them, pull out his phone and leave.

When they left the Metaverse, everyone was panting. The adrenaline from the fight just wearing off, coupled with the fact that they had gotten closer to death than ever before.

“W-what was that?” Makoto asked, panting like he had never run before.

“I have no idea. It felt like I was about to die, but then a green light encased me. It felt like dia, but hundreds of times better.” Yusuke stated.

“Was that you Akira?” Morgana wondered. He vaguely remembered hearing of a spell like that, but knew no one who could do it.

“It… Wasn’t me.” Akira stated “Another persona user. Someone with a black mask. He had a gun… and a spear. But, he didn’t attack me. There was some kind of blue smoke. And the guy had an armband with the letters S-E-E-S on it. He did something. Mediarahan I think?”

“Black mask? Could this be the guy Madarame was talking about?” Ann questioned. They sat in silence until Ryuji asked

“Then why would he save us. If he was the guy Madarame and Kaneshiro were talking about, then why save us?” Because no one had an answer to his question, they all started to straighten up and go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira rushed into the station and grabbed a seat. As he pulled out a book, he notice that across from him was Ken Amada. Ken was talking to someone on his phone while smiling. This surprised Akira a bit. Ken didn't smile very often. Akira pretended to read his book, while eavesdropping on Ken's conversation.

"Don't worry so much Nanako."

"Point taken."

"I would never do that!"

"I don't even know her very well. I just saw her on a magazine cover while I was leaving the station."

"I still would never do that."

"Alright. I'll call you after school."

"Bye."

Akira sat there quietly for a little longer before putting away his book. "Hi there Ken." He said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Oh. Hello Kurusu-San." Ken said. He obviously hadn't noticed Akira beforehand.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Akira asked.

"Nanako, my girlfriend." Ken explained.

"Were you arguing?" Akira inquired. It had sounded like they were having some kind of lovers quarrel from his perspective.

"Not really." Ken stated. "I was telling her about the people who I had met in school so far, and when I mentioned Takamaki-Chan's modeling career I think she got jealous."

"Okay." Akira said. He was about to ask why he had transferred to Shujin, and maybe a little bit about him as a person, but then the train stopped. Ken stood up, said

"I'll see you at school." before running off. Akira slowly walked to school wondering about Ken's strange behavior. The day went by without incident. He wondered if going to mementoes was a good idea. They could use a bit of practice fighting he thought and then he realized he could use a bit of practice leading. Memories of the fight with Kaneshiro flashed through his mind. He made up his mind. He would do everything possible to stop something like that from happening again. He got on his phone and texted everyone to meet up.

* * *

 

Everyone got into the Morgana bus and drove around. They didn't really feel like fighting, but instead they all wanted to find answers. Who was that person in the black mask? Did they want to kill them or help them? They continued driving around until Makoto realized something.

"There are no shadows here." she pointed out. Everyone looked around and realized that they hadn't seen a single shadow on the floor.

"Let's check somewhere else." Ann suggested. So they did. Every floor was empty. Not a single shadow. As they went back up, they heard something. Music. Akira glanced back and saw that everyone else had noticed it as well. He drove towards the sound.by the time they got there, they were just in time to see someone destroy a shadow in a single hit. It was the same person who had saved them in Kaneshiro's palace. The music cut off and he realized who was there. He immediately ran off out of view. No one had gotten a good look at him, they had only seen the main features. Black mask, red armband and a long orange spear. Akira started chasing him, up and down mementoes. Suddenly, he ran up a bunch of stairs and in the time it took for them to get out of the bus, they had lost him.

"GODDAMNIT!" Ryuji yelled. They sat quietly on the stairs. What was going on?

Ken panted as he unlocked his apartment. He had decided to train in the weird place called mementoes that he found on the app. As soon as he attacked one shadow, other shadows had run towards him. It was only because of years of training that he was able to destroy the shadows and run from the Phantom Thieves. His phone suddenly started ringing. When he picked it up, he was instantly greeted with about 5 dogs barking loudly. He chuckled a bit, recognizing Koromaru’s barks.

“Koro!” He heard Nanako yell. There was some more noise over the phone and then Nanako said “Sorry about that. Koro misses you a lot.” Ken chuckled.

“It’s fine Nanako, I miss him too.” Ken stated. They continued talking for a few more minutes until Nanako had to go.

“I’ll call you in the morning.” She promised.

“Alright.” Ken stated before hanging up. He sighed and looked over at the homework on his desk. Might as well get started now. He thought.

* * *

 

Akira moved sat down with the rest of his group. Ryuji was playing around with his phone and Makoto was, as usual, studying. 

"Stop that Ryuji." Ann said with a sigh. 

"Why?" He asked as he continued putting in names. Suddenly he said "Ken Amada." No one took this seriously until the Metaverse Navigator said "Please put in destination." Everyone stoped. Ken Amada had a palace.


	3. Chapter 3

They all sat frozen as they processed what the metaverse navigator had said. Why would Ken have a palace? As far as they knew, Ken was the one who was bullied, not the other way around. And where would his palace be in the first place?

“Holy shit.” Ryuji said. “We got ourselves a new target.”

“But Ken isn’t very well known is he?” Makoto asked. The team thought for a second and then Akira said

“We do his palace on the side. He isn’t causing any trouble so it shouldn't be too much work.” The team agreed and started guessing where and what the distortion would be.

“Big Bang Burger, Shibuya Station, The Convenience store! Ryuji yelled. He kept on listing place after place but not getting any on them right.

“Where does Ken spend his time?” Makoto asked. They thought for a second until Ann said

“He spends most of his time at Shujin-”

“Destination found.” The metaverse navigator said. They stopped for a second until Yusuke said

“That makes this much easier.” They chuckled for a moment and then started guessing what the distortion was.

“A castle like Kaneshiro maybe?” Ann suggested

“Or maybe a bank like Kaneshiro.” Makoto said. Neither worked. The group of 6 continued to guess until Ryuji let out a long sigh.

“This is taking forever!” He yelled. “ This should be how they torture prison-” The Metaverse Navigator turned on again and said

“Beginning Navigation.” As soon as those words were spoken, they looked behind them. A huge glowing tower sat where the school once was. There was also many aspect that looked like a prison as well. Iron bars blocking the windows, flat concrete walls, a fence made of barbed wire, and many security cameras.

“Well this is new.” Akira stated flatly. Carefully walking past the cameras, they came to the heavy steel door and opened it. The layout looked similar to the schools, but the hallways were twisted, and looked more maze like. They carefully walked past many rooms until they reached what was supposed to be their homeroom. There were strange in-dents, like something was supposed to be in there.

“What are these for” Asked Ann. No one answered. Then they heard a small sound. Footsteps coming from down the hall. The phantom thieves walked over and then saw four doorways. All identical in shape, size and color except for a small plaque that was on each door. The first one read October 4, 2007. The second one read October 4, 2009. The third one read October 4, 20XX. And the fourth one read June 10, 20XX.

“What is this?” Makoto asked.

“I have no idea.” Ryuji responded.

“Why are three of them October 4? As far as I know, nothing significant happens on that day.” Yusuke said. They were about to open the first doorway, but someone came behind them and said

“ You have no idea what you're getting yourself into by opening those doors.” They spun around and saw Ken’s shadow. It was wearing a prisoners uniform and had a gun holster strapped onto it’s side.

“Then tell us, what are we getting ourselves into?” Akira said. They held their weapons at the ready but Ken calmly said “ Years worth of memories and obligations.” He said. “Do what you wish, but know that if you are serious about doing this you must be ready to learn things that will change how you see the world.” The shadow then disappeared, confusing the tennagers beyone belief.

“How bad could it be?” Ryuji said. “We literally just took down a mafia boss. Ken can’t be any worse.” He said.

“I suppose so, but we should go back to regroup first.” Makoto suggested. “This is a lot of information to process.” They all agreed and headed back.

Ken sighed. He wished that he could go home. See Koromaru and Nanako. Meet up with his soccer teammates. See his friends. Ken knew that he had agreed to help Mitsuru, but he was starting to wish he could at least visit home. He stared at the ceiling above his bed as if it would clear his mind. Sleep soon overcame him and he fell into a deep slumber. While asleep, he dreamed of home his family, and everything else he left behind.

The next morning, Akira woke up still feeling tired and walked to school groggily. He could barely pay attention in class, but when the Phantom Thieves asked him if they should meet up, he said yes.

"So, what should we do?" Asked Ann.

"I think we should investigate Ken's Palace lady Ann." Morgana said. "There was something very suspicious about that shadow." Morgana added. The team agreed, and they went into the palace.

Ken quietly watched the Phantom Thieves go into another palace and became a bit confused. He didn't know that they had another target already. Who was it? He had seen Okumura was rising on the phansite list of possible targets, but he doubted that they would start something like that so soon after defeating Kaneshiro. Were they dealing with someone in mementoes? Ken also didn't think that was a possibility, because they had said a few keywords before going in. He hadn't been able to hear the specific keywords, but he could see that they typed something into the Metaverse Navigator. Sighing, he resolved to get a closer look next time. Nothing was being solved by sitting around just wondering about it.

 

 


End file.
